


linger

by alykapedia



Series: they grip better [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Glove Kink, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:21:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24337300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alykapedia/pseuds/alykapedia
Summary: The moment Felix sees the gloves, he decides right then and there that he hates them.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Series: they grip better [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759663
Comments: 18
Kudos: 190





	linger

**Author's Note:**

> v short thing insp by that one glove art by waen on twt that plagued me for the entirety of yesterday

The moment Felix sees the gloves, he decides right then and there that he hates them. 

They’re an eyesore, he thinks, even as his gaze lingers and catches on the black leather encasing Sylvain’s hands. Useless and needless, a vanity Sylvain can ill-afford while they're training to be soldiers. Felix doubts that the gloves do anything for Sylvain's lance skills, after all. But then Sylvain’s breaking through his guard, slipping through his defenses with a quick jab and thrust that has Felix tasting blood as his bottom lip splits from the kiss of Sylvain’s lance.

“You alright there, Fe?” Sylvain asks, lance clattering to the ground as he walks towards Felix, face twisted into worry. "You’re bleeding."

“It’s nothing.” It stings, sure, but Felix has had worse, and he’s about to tell Sylvain so, but before he can, a gloved hand is cradling his cheek and Felix's brain grinds to a screeching halt. 

The glove is soft, supple in the way old leather gets with enough wear, and Felix can only stand there, cheeks burning, barely even remembering to breathe as Sylvain's thumb flirts against his lower lip.

"Let me," Sylvain murmurs, tugging his other glove off with his teeth, and  _ fuck _ , Felix is going to die. He barely notices the cool sting of faith magic healing him, too busy thinking about how the leather would taste like on his tongue, what Sylvain would say if Felix sucked his fingers into his mouth-- "There," Sylvain says, too loud in the silence of the training hall, shocking Felix back to reality. "Good as new."

Wrenching his head away from Sylvain's grasp, Felix hisses, "don't waste that for things like this," and resists the urge to lick his newly healed lip.

"It's not a waste," Sylvain says, looking far too serious and sounding too sincere. "Are you sure you're okay?”

"I'm fine."

.

Except he’s not fine.

Not at all.

Because Sylvain’s touch is seared onto his cheek, carved into his skin, and Felix can’t think of anything else but the drag of Sylvain's ridiculous glove against his bottom lip. He’s biting down on it now, tongue chasing after the taste of leather he imagines lingering there like he'd wanted to do earlier. His hand works furiously on his cock, oil and precome keeping each slide smooth, the sound of it obscenely loud in the silence of his room. It's slicker than he normally likes, meant to mimic the sleekness of leather, and Felix can't help the loud moan he lets out as he remembers the way Sylvain had looked when he'd taken his glove off.

It was almost pornographic; the white of Sylvain's teeth stark against the black leather as he bit down. And Felix now imagines those teeth digging into the back of his neck, leaving a mark that his collar won't be able to hide the next day, as his other hand reaches back to touch his hole. 

He normally doesn't do  _ this _ either, prefers to keep things quick and simple, but he has Sylvain in his mind still, and Felix thinks Sylvain would be brazen enough to tease, to drag the buttery smooth softness of his gloves against Felix's rim, rub at his hole until he's begging for Sylvain to just get on with it and--

" _ Fuck _ !"

\--him already.

**Author's Note:**

> prets!felix is mad and horny and I really love that for him


End file.
